1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the manufacture of integrated circuit connectors and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for rapidly installing strip-mounted integrated circuit connector contacts into integrated circuit connector insulators.
2. History of the Prior Art
In order to make both electrical and mechanical connection with the leads of an integrated circuit package, such as a dual-in-line package known as a DIP, there must be provided an integrated circuit connector comprising an insulative housing mounting a plurality of integrated circuit connector contacts in linear arrays corresponding to the positioning of the leads extending from the integrated circuit package. Integrated circuit connector contacts conventionally include a cylindrical upper socket portion, having a circular top opening for receiving integrated circuit package leads, and a downwardly extending tail portion. Each integrated circuit connector contact also preferably includes a small circular clip, including inwardly extending resilient tines, fitted into the cylindrical top openings. The lower ends of the tines are square and together the four tines form a square opening into the socket portion for gripping a package lead inserted therein. The external leads of an integrated circuit package are generally rectangular in cross-section and extend symmetrically from the package with respect to its longitudinal and transverse orthogonal axes. The leads are usually bent downwardly for connection so that the package resembles a multi-legged insect or "bug". Similarly, integrated circuit connector insulators are symetrical about their orthogonal longitudinal and transverse axes. For maximum reliability and flexibility of interconnection it is desirable that each of the connector contacts positioned in an insulator to form an integrated circuit connector have the rectangular tails of those contacts rotationally positioned so that the flat faces of the rectangular tails of the contacts are positoned in alignment with the longitudinal and transverse axes of the connector insulator. Further, it is also desirable that the integrated circuit lead clip mounted within the contact socket portion be rotationally oriented both with respect to the faces of the rectangular contact tail as well as the longitudinal and transverse orthogonal axes of the connector insulator.
In U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 187,499 filed Sept. 15, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,339, in the names of Preston Ammon, Harry R. Weaver, and Evan Evans entitled "Method and Apparatus for Orientating Integrated Circuit Clips and Sockets And Assembling Them Into Connector Contacts," a method and apparatus is disclosed whereby clips and sockets are oriented in respect to a carrier strip and positioned thereon with the contact tails extending away from and transversely of the carrier strips. The method and apparatus of the present invention is particularly adapted to be used with contacts oriented and mounted to carrier strips in accordance with the teaching of the Ammon, et al application.
Conventionally, integrated circuit connectors are manufactured by assembly of individual contacts into an insulator. The contacts are usually held in position by detent action or by the molded configuration of the insulator which locks to the contact to hold and support it. The assembly of such integrated circuit connectors is relatively slow and not particularly adapted to forming an integrated circuit connector wherein both the contacts and the lead clips therein are rotationally oriented with respect to the connector insulator. The method and apparatus of the present invention assembles integrated circuit connectors very rapidly. In addition, the connectors assembled may have the rectangular contact tails thereof rotationaly oriented with respect to the axes of the insulator and the square tines of the lead clips therein also rotationally oriented with respect to the axes of the square faces of the contact tails.